Forget the Tomatoes
by KaruKageXP
Summary: Romano goes to Spain's house to get his tomatoes only to find that he's... sick? Hey... it's Romano so it's T. For Ru Tsuna


**Yay for requests! This is a story in Romano's point of view requested by Ru Tsuna.**

**Enjoy!**

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" I said.

Okay so here I am kicking the fucking bastard's door down and he doesn't have the courtesy to OPEN THE DAMN DOOR!

"Bastard! If you don't open this door I'm gonna kick it down and then knee you so hard in the balls you won't-" but I stopped as the door creaked open. Antonio was there but he was an absolute mess. He was still in his pajamas (which he only wears when he is 'under the weather' as America puts it or when he is self-conscious, which is uh NEVER!) and he had bags under his eyes. His hair wasn't brushed and he looked pale except for the red blush covering his usually tan cheeks.

"What happened to you?" I asked.

"Huh. Something must be wrong with you if you're not cursing, Lovino." Antonio said weakly. I just stared at him. Then, I took my hand and pressed it to his forehead. He jumped and shoved my hand away.

"You have a fever." I said calmly. "Get back into bed, bastard." Now I was getting pissed that he wasn't moving or reacting at all.

"Wha-"

"I SAID GO!"

He jumped and ran away. I can't believe that he didn't call me to tell me he was sick. I was supposed to get_ Il mio pomodoro_ (A/N: Translation: my tomatoes) today! I sighed as I followed the bastard to his room picking up a thermometer along the way. Knowing how thick he is, he probably didn't even know he was sick today!

I walked into his room to find him cowering under the covers.

"Since when are you scared of me, _pomodoro bastardo_?" (A/N: Translation: Tomato bastard)

He just stared at me with puppy dog eyes and as soon as I lifted my hand to 'punch' him (it's not like I ever _tried_ to hurt him. He'd be dead if I had!) he closed his eyes and started to cry. I slowly lowered my hand.

"What's wrong, Antonio?" That was the first time I used his name in a LOOOONG time.

He looked up at me and just mumbled something. I couldn't hear him.

"What was that?"

"I-I said that when I'm sick I b-become more sensitive to t-touch and w-words. Especially yours, Lovi."

"Wha?" I stared at him confused. He just smiled softly back.

"You know, Lovi, you say I'm so dense but sometimes, you can be really thick too."

I was so confused. What the hell did this bastard mean?

He looked really hurt and just laid down with his back facing me.

"It's fine, Lovi, I know you don't feel the same way I do so I'm just going to sleep, okay? I think you should leave now."

He was kicking me out. Of his house. THIS. WAS. UNHEARD. OF!

"I'm not leaving, bast-" but I stopped and took a deep breath before continuing "Antonio. You're sick and I think it's time that I finally get you back for all those years you helped me when I was sick."

He turned around and looked at me incredulously. Yes. I know being nice is weird for me but there was an ulterior motive, I promise.

"Thank you, Lovi~. But-"

"No, buts." (A/N: not yet JKJK. No lemon, sorry folks!) "I'm gonna take care of you." And then I stormed out of the room without another word. Then I remembered I needed to take his temperature. So I walked right back into the room.

"I forgot to take your temperature." I said blushing slightly. I was so embarrassed!

Then I noticed that Antonio looked scared again. Ah, he didn't want me to touch him. That was going to be hard.

"OK, I know that you don't want to be touched by me so you can do it yourself, right?" I said. He looked relieved so I put the thermometer on the bed and he picked it up and put it in his mouth. After a few moments, I took it out of his mouth doing my best not to touch his lips but I did 'accidentally' brush them (hey! What can I say? I was curious!). He moaned softly. I felt my eyes widen and I started to blush madly. Oh. So THAT was his problem. I looked at the thermometer: "102.1. You are really sick." I said to him.

I thought about what I would do. Then I came up with a plan that he usually did for me.

"Okay so you are going to sleep and I will make you tomato soup, okay? But first, let me get you some medicine."

He winced slightly but nodded. He was unusually quiet. He didn't even comment on how I was blushing and "looking like a tomato" as he usually does. He must have an alter ego when he's sick or something like that. Then I remembered something else that he said "_you touch and your words…"_

Hmm… good thing I learned Spanish for him so I could test this theory of mine!

I went and got the medicine and walked to Antonio talking in his native tongue.

_"Antonio, puedes abrir tu boca, por favor?_" (A/N: Translation: Antonio, could you open your mouth, please?) I asked once I had the medicine ready. He just stared at me and blushed but didn't open his mouth.

"_**Antonio, abre tu boca**_**!" **(A/N: Translation: Antonio, open your mouth!) I said harshly, now commanding him to open his mouth. He gasped and I smirked slightly as I put the liquid in his mouth. Once it was gone and he had swallowed, he answered me in Spanish:

"_Lovi~ ¡tú no jugas limpio!_" (A/N: Translation: Lovi! You do not play fairly!)

"_Sí y me gusta. Ahora, duerma, Antonio._" (A/N: Translation: Yes, and I like it. Now, sleep, Antonio.) He winced and blushed. I swear I thought I heard him wimper. But, his eyes drifted off to sleep as I went to start preparing for his soup.

After an hour, I started cooking. Getting the tomatoes properly squeezed and putting the right ingredients in the soup. After I was finished, I checked and saw that the bastard was still sleeping so I decided to have my lunch first.

'Good thing I made extra.' I said as I poured myself some of the soup. It was delicious… as usual. But, then my thoughts drifted to Antonio. I realized centuries ago that I liked him but I'm still trying to get over him. I know he doesn't like me in that way. I heard a crash from upstairs and I jumped. That bastard better not have broken anything or I'll fucking kill him… when he's better.

I ran upstairs and saw that he had fallen on the floor. He was still asleep.

'I can't leave him there but I'm afraid that I'll get him…' Even I couldn't finish that sentence. My face felt hot but that was probably from the soup. 'Fuck it.' I thought before I just picked him up (Damn! You're heavy Antonio!) and put him on the bed but not before I heard him moan several times. Just as I was leaving, I stepped on a floorboard that happened to creak. I heard Antonio sit up and say "Lovi~?"

"_¿Qué, cabrón?_" (A/N: Translation: What, bastard?) I said in Spanish relishing as he blushed.

"_Tengo hambre._" (A/N: Translation: I'm hungry) He said in a small voice.

"_Hace almuerzo para ti._" (A/N: Translation: I made lunch for you.)

"_P_ara usted." (A/N: Translation: For you (formal).)

"Eh?"

"You need to refer to me as 'usted' not 'tú'."

I just stared at him. Okay so my Spanish was a little rusty. But he didn't need to point it out!

"_BASTARDO! NONMI CORREGGA!_" (A/N: Translation: Bastard! Don't correct me!)

He winced and I felt a little bit remorseful. But only a little! I mean, I was taking care of him! He should be grateful and not correct me on my Spanish!

I ran downstairs. I would give him his lunch and then leave. There was no reason why I should be here. I only came here to get my tomatoes! This was not part of the bargain!

I brought up his lunch and gave it to him. He smiled at me! Not his idiotic smile but more of a sad smile.

"Why are you sad, bastard?"

"Because you are going to leave, ¿no?"

"Yea. I'm gonna leave and take my tomatoes with me! But that didn't explain why you are…sad." I finished that really lamely. I realized that he would be alone in his house with no one to take care of him. He wouldn't have someone there if I did. This was how I felt when Antonio left me alone too. -Insert Awkward Silence Here-

"Fuck it." And then I kissed him. I didn't care that he was sick. I just decided to go for it. After centuries of wanting this guy I just decided to wing it. I felt that he wasn't kissing back so I drew back. I felt tears coming to my eyes before I felt a hand grab the back of my head and drag me back to him. Then he was kissing me full force.

"I won't be able to hold back if you decide to kiss me unexpectedly like that right now." He whispered in my ear once we broke apart.

"_No ahora, cabrón_." (A/N: Translation: Not now, bastard.) I whispered back and felt him shiver before I pulled back.

"Do you want your tomatoes, Lovi~?" He said as I stepped back.

I smirked at him before responding… "Fuck the tomatoes." Before kissing him into the next century.

**XP**

**Yea... So I don't know how that worked out but tell me if you think I should make any adjustments... especially with the language. I used a translator for almost everything.**

**Hope it was a good one!**

**Por favor/please/Bitte/per favore/ etc... review. I CAN TAKE CRITICISM!**

**-KaruKageXP**


End file.
